


warmth

by esmeraldablazingsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Gets One, Comfort, Fluff, Naruto is very warm, Reader Needs a Hug, and also says 'ya know' a lot, idk even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/pseuds/esmeraldablazingsky
Summary: the reader gets a hug.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatless/gifts).



> if you are having a bad day (anyone, not just hatless) this is for you and I hope you enjoy <3

When you open your eyes, the first sensation that you notice is the cold. Your clothes are soaked through and there's a chill biting into your skin, but you don't have the energy to move. 

"Hey," says a surprised voice from somewhere nearby. "Are you okay?" You try and muster the strength to reply, but you can't make a sound, and you start to panic before there's the sound of footsteps approaching, and someone's hand finds your wrist. It's warm and dry and reassuringly alive, and you turn to look at the person who found you half-drowned on the banks of a river. He has big blue eyes and spiky blond hair that looks like it'd be nice to touch- not that you want to. Which you do, kind of. 

"Oh, you're awake," he says, visibly relieved. "I thought you might be dead, just lying around like that, ya know?" You nod and he pulls you out onto dry land. You immediately start to feel warmer and you feel like you should thank this kid, but he's in the middle of a sentence and it would probably be rude to interrupt. 

"-Naruto Uzumaki," he's saying. "I'm from Konoha, and I'm going to be the Hokage one day. Ya know?" You don't know, but you nod anyway. This kid- Naruto Uzumaki- seems really set on becoming the Hokage, and you find yourself hoping that he does. 

"Oh, you must be cold," he says suddenly. "Sorry. I just forgot, ya know." He looks around for a towel or a blanket or something, but there's only grass and rocks and trees in the near vicinity, and so he settles for handing you his jacket and pulling you into his arms. His whole body is like some sort of furnace, running just under the threshold of a fever. After a few seconds, you start to wonder if Naruto is going to let go of you anytime soon, but it doesn't seem like he's planning to, so you close your eyes and let the cold seep out of your bones. You're exhausted to your very core, but it's nice to be held by someone. 

"Hey," Naruto says, concerned. "Are you dying or just falling asleep?" 

"Sleeping," you mumble. He smells like ramen and it's strangely soothing. 

"Oh, alright then," says Naruto. He seems remarkably unfazed by all of this. You wonder how much experience he has with people randomly washing up on nearby riverbanks. 

"I'm going to take you back to the village now, ya know," he announces, and you hope he doesn't have to put you down or let you go. It's far too comfortable in his arms, and you don't want to be cold again. 

Naruto doesn't unwrap you from his jacket, for which you are grateful- instead, he stands up and starts carrying you towards what is presumably his village. 

"You want to get ramen?" he asks. You nod into his shoulder. Who doesn't like ramen, anyway? Between the sudden warmth of Naruto's body and the rhythm of his footsteps in the grass, you start to fall asleep, but it's okay. You're safe and comfortable and on your way to get ramen with a peculiarly enthusiastic young ninja- things aren't going wrong, for once. In fact, they seem like they're going just the way they're supposed to be.

 

~end~


End file.
